


The Sorcerers Stoned

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday Fest 2020, Drunkenness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Weasleycest (Harry Potter), wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: A little beer, a little wine, some weed... anything could happen
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86
Collections: Daily Deviant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Created for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2020! Go [**HERE**](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/32924.html) to see loads of deviant things!

[](https://imgur.com/s3h3gYe)  



	2. WIP GIF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for fun, here's a gif of how this drawing happened... :D


End file.
